


From Pieces of Broken Memories

by Idontknowcanon (OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife)



Series: October 2020 Whump [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Yep it's angst about Loki letting go, cause Loki, falling, yes the title is a panic! at the disco lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGodILoveFanfictionFanfictionIsMyLife/pseuds/Idontknowcanon
Summary: Thor had promised to save Loki from falling.He failed.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: October 2020 Whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978921
Kudos: 19





	From Pieces of Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST!

_ It was a fact simple as the sky being blue and the grass green, Loki did not like falling. It reminded him too much of traveling through the Bifrost, which was an uncomfortable experience itself. _

_ He wasn’t sure when he fear of falling started, but he has felt it in the back of his mind for as far as he can remember. It had gotten much worse since he had grown and Father had said he had to visit other Realms. _

_ So when he was hanging off a cliff edge barely hanging on, he was terrified. _

_ “Thor!” He yelled, attempting to pull himself up, he was truly regretting his choice in clothes.  _

_ “I am almost there!” Thor yelled back, a crack of bones then a squish followed his words.  _

_ “Thor!” He yelled again, he grib was slipping and he really wished Father would have let him start training.  _

_ Thor dropped in front of Loki, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. _

_ Thor hugged him. “I am sorry for taking so long.” _

_ He hugged him back. “It is alright.” _

_ Thor shook his head. “It is not.” _

_ Loki shrugged. “I know you would always save me from falling.” _

_ “Aye, I will.” _

* * *

Thor sat, numb, on the broken Bifrost. Memories of that day played in his head.

He had promised to save Loki from falling. But he had failed. And Loki had let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a MCU fan, I have to do the honorary 'Loki let go' fic.


End file.
